


Of Presents and Pleasures

by Sherridin



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherridin/pseuds/Sherridin
Summary: Pure fluff





	Of Presents and Pleasures

Wrapped in satin sheets, in the cool night air, Diana hums contentedly against the man sharing her bed. “Can we stay here forever?”

She feels the rumble of a quiet laugh. “As you wish.”

“Really?”

Bruce can picture her smirk and kisses the top of her head. “We have tonight and tomorrow.”

“That’s hardly forever.”

“Eternity is not realistic anyway. You’ll get bored of this grump.”

“Will not. You’ll get bored first.”

He doesn’t counter and she at least appreciates the honesty. Living idly is not for them. Not when there’s so much to do. Besides relaxation is a foreign concept to Bruce. She swears he thinks of work even in sleep. More than once she had witnessed him wake up with a start already muttering facts under his breath before promptly stomping off to his cave. Other times, in what Diana thought is an engaging conversation, he’ll stop mid-sentence for several seconds, apologize then carry on, but she knew another puzzle piece must have clicked into place.

Tonight he seems to have hung up his detective cap. In fact the whole escapade was his spur of the moment initiative. She arrived at the manor ready to spend the holidays with hot cocao in front of the fire place, instead he greeted her with packed bags and the jet ready. A short vacation before Christmas with the boys, he said. They were swiftly transported to a remote island in the Pacific where the crystal blue ocean and a luxurious villa awaited them. She’s not one to be wooed by riches, but she admits the luxury of travelling to paradise at a moment’s notice is a tantalizing arrangement. The perks and whims of dating a billionaire she supposes.

“I don’t think I can ever get enough of you,” he finally says.

She props up to look at him. “Is it please the Amazon day? You spoil me. First this trip, now the compliments.”

“Don’t I always?”

The mirth in her blue eyes pinches his heart, and the dazzling smile that follows almost cripples it. In his opinion he never spoils her enough. Not that she’ll allow it.

“Such luxury and pampering, I could get used to this,” she sighs, thinking of the afternoon they spent swimming and lounging at a cabana located in the middle of blue green waters.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, I haven’t seen other guests, did you rent the entire island?” She pauses, suddenly realizing. “Or do you own it?”

“I told you this is my gift. I had to make it special.”

“You’re giving me a island?” she asks in jest.

“Wayne Development is planning to acquire the property. It’s been in the portfolio for a while, but it’s my first time here.”

“An ocular inspection then. Mixing business and pleasure, Mr. Wayne,” she says impishly.

He tugs her forward for a searing kiss. “Trust me, Princess,” he whispers before flipping their positions. “All pleasure.”

***

Bruce brings over a wooden tray filled with grapes, tangerine slices, hard cheese, and bread.

Diana laughs. “This is worthy of Dionysius himself. A cycle of food, wine, and – “

He looks at her propped against the pillows in her silk shift, mile long legs stretched over the rumpled sheets. “And?” he asks in his deep timbre.

She blushes in spite of – or perhaps due to the night’s activities. “And romp.”

“Romp? How very reserved,” he teases, already settling in front of her.

She pours 2 glasses of Pinot. “To last minute vacations.”

“And to many more.”

Bruce produces a flat box of silver and blue seemingly out of nowhere. “For you.”

“I thought the trip is the present,” she asks suspicious.

“Merely a site survey,” he scoffs. “This is the present.”

She shakes her head. “Bruce.”

“Princess,” he answers.

She just glares at him until he prods.

She unwraps the velvet box and flips open the lid to reveal an exquisite diamond wreath necklace. The delicate arrangement of brilliant, glittering stones didn’t fail to elicit a gasp.

He watches her as she studies the necklace with furrowed brows and uneven smile.

“It would look lovely on you. I couldn’t help it.”

She looks up at him, and he can barely suppress a grin for the conversation he knows will ensue.

“I know you said no more fancy gifts, but - ” He shrugs. “Can you indulge me?”

“Bruce,” she says, “this is the worst of them all.”

“Worst?”

“Necklaces with pendants. The gold one. The silver one. The emerald earrings – those I can accept. This –“

A princess who’s not accustomed to jewels and riches, he muses. She is from a warrior society first and foremost, but still she is royalty. Instead his princess balks when showered with extravagance, especially with physical things.

“Can’t a man buy jewellery for his girlfriend?” he teases.

“In Man’s World, a diamond means intention of marriage, does it not?”

Bruce pauses then answers smoothly, “Yes, on a ring.”

“Then unless you are proposing marriage – which I believe we are not inclined for at the moment – what does a hundred diamonds mean?” she demands.

He chuckles at her indignation though partly it is from relief. An unintended proposal would not have been good. He did bring this upon himself.

He sobers up and says truthfully, “It just means I want to give you something special.”

Diana mistakes the change of mood and remembers her manners. “It’s beautiful, Bruce. Thank you, really, but this is too much. I think you have to return it.”

“I didn’t get this from a store,” he finally confesses. “I want to give this to you because it was my mother’s.”

Diana’s eyes grew bigger before finally softening. “Are you insane? All the more I can’t accept it,” she chides gently, ”This is your family’s.”

“Are you not family?”

She resists the bait. “We are to each other, but you should keep this with you, at the manor where it belongs - to remember her by.”

He traces the stones lightly with his finger tips. “She never got to wear it. I discovered the box in the library safe, wrapped up as an anniversary present. It stayed unwrapped for a good decade before I finally opened it. Then it was stored in the bank for another decade. It hasn’t seen the light of day until now. I thought it’s a shame for something so beautiful to be kept in a safe, unused. Especially when I have someone to give it to.”

Diana regards him with renewed tenderness. The implication of the gift bearing more weight than all the money it’s worth. He doesn’t speak of his parents often and whenever he does, Diana knows his heart is laid bare to her, and she’ll guard that with her life.

“Your father loved her a lot.”

“He did. I don’t remember much, but that’s one of the things very clear to me. Sometimes I just think,” he pauses, his gaze shifting from the diamonds. “At least they are together. Wherever they are.”

She strokes his cheek. “I wish I had met them. I wish I can tell them how their son honors them every day.”

Bruce is never certain of that but when she says the words he can almost believe her.

She kisses him tenderly. “It’ll be my privilege to wear it.”

He brings her hand to his lips. “All mine.”

“I have something for you too, but now I’m a bit embarrassed to give it.”

His lips quirk. “You shouldn’t be.”

“You and your grand gestures, Bruce. You could have warned me, you know,” she remarks, eyes narrowing.

“I promise this is the last.”

“You better. Or I’ll throw the next thing you give me in the sea.” Leaving the bed, she looks for her bag and rummages until she procures a plain envelop wrapped with a red ribbon.

“Merry Christmas.”

Pulling the ribbon he remarks, “If I remember correctly, someone once looked down on gift certificates.”

“I assure you it’s not.”

He takes out two tickets and reads the words. “Springsteen Summer Tour.” He cocks his brow. “Do you know who Bruce Springsteen is?”

“Ok, I know you like classical music. But you must like something contemporary too. I asked Alfred and even he doesn’t know. I asked Dick and Tim, and they said you didn’t mind the rock music they play, but you never showed any preference. So finally I asked Clark.”

“Clark.”

“Yes and he said to try this. I listened to some songs and he sounds… very American. And you share the same name, so…” Diana throws up her hands. “You’re an extremely difficult man to give presents to. I have given up a long time ago. I thought a concert would be fun.”

He grins at her exasperation. “I love it.”

Her eyes quiz him. “You do?”

“There’s two tickets. I like it already.”

“It doesn’t have to be with me.”

“Then that’s a bad present.”

She laughs and pulls him for another flurry of kisses. His hand tangles up her curls and they settle back into a paradise of their own making.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days late but here's my submission for the WonderBatHoliday 2018 event. Fluff all around - I have no excuse. Would love to hear from you guys though :)


End file.
